best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"All Star" by Smash Mouth
"All Star" is a song by American rock band Smash Mouth. It was released on May 4, 1999, as the second single from their album Astro Lounge and it is one of the group's most successful songs, peaking at No. 4 on the Billboard Hot 100. Lyrics Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up, wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire, how 'bout yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all the glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold (Go for the moon) (Go for the moon) (Go for the moon) (Go for the moon) Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all the glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Somebody asked asked Could I spare some change for gas? "I need to get myself away from this place" I said "Yep, what a concept" I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with talking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all the glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Why It Rocks # Great beat. # All the lyrics are cool. # Smash Mouth did a really good job on the song. # It's pretty catchy. # The music video is iconic. # This could be Smash Mouth's best song. # The song deserved to go in the Dreamworks film, Shrek. # The song deserved to be a internet meme. The Only Bad Qualities # Rucka Rucka Ali made an atrocious parody of the song. # Kidz Bop made an awful cover of this song. # Terrible Just Dance Kids cover. Videos Smash Mouth - All Star|The song's music video. Category:1990s Category:Alternative rock Category:Pop rock Category:Power pop Category:Internet memes Category:Songs from movies Category:2000s Category:Just Dance songs